Mourning of the Kuruta
by Kisa Kuruta
Summary: Kurapika burned down his home? Unbelievable! Is he going to go insane or will his family save him? Memories haunt him as he clings to Leorio, Killua, and Gon. Sorry the first chapter is a little short. I want to know what you guys think so please, please, please, Review! Romance/Hurt/comfort/Tragedy


Kurapika watched as the flames burned what he had known as his home. A hand was set on his trembling shoulder. He didn't bother to look up. The flames reflected in his scarlet eyes. Suddenly he let out a choked sob. Tears didn't flow from his eyes. He gritted his teeth and reached out with his hand

" Momma! Papa! Pairo! Don't leave!" He muttered quickly and loud enough for the rest to hear.

Suddenly Leorio picked him up. " Come on, Kurapika. There's nothing else for us to do."

" Wait, Leorio!" Kurapika screamed trying to wiggle free over his shoulder. " I can't! Stop I can't leave, Leorio, they'll miss me!" He yelled Reaching behind Leorio's head at the flames.

" Kurapika! They're gone! No one's alive any more! You're the last Kuruta! I won't let you go!" Leorio yelled back harshly.

" No! Momma! Pairo! Papa!" Kurapika screamed wide-eyed and childishly.

Leorio walked away carrying Kurapika. Gon and Killua were frightened by Kurapika's behavior. Gon sobbed uncontrollably and Killua tried to comfort him. When the group got onto the train to go back to their island home, all Kurapika did was weep into his hands. Leorio would sit beside him and rub his back and sometimes Killua and Gon would come in to cuddle with him.

When the train let them off, Leorio picked up Kurapika and they began to walk back to their house. Leorio dug out his keys and unlocked the door. He opened it and immediately took Kurapika to his room. He opened the door and walked to his bed. He cleared a space in the piles of books in the blonde's room. Kurapika sat up and sobbed. Leorio sighed and hugged Kurapika close to his body. He strung his fingers into the boy's soft hair and rubbed his scalp. Kurapika trembled. Leorio laid down beside Kurapika as he comforted the emotional wreck.

" Calm down, Kurapika. You still have a family. Even though not by blood, Gon, Killua, and myself are your family! We're here for you!" Leorio hushed.

At these words Kurapika slowly began to calm down. His body stopped trembling slightly but his muscles were still tensed.

" I'm sorry for scaring you, Leorio." Kurapika sighed sadly.

" You didn't scare me as you scared Gon. Gon was terrified! He wouldn't calm down after even Killua cuddled with him! He was scared for and of you." Leorio replied softly kissing Kurapika's hair.

" Am I a monster, Leorio?" Kurapika asked.

" What are you talking about?! You aren't a monster you're just special. And I love you that way so please don't change." Leorio smiled lovingly.

" Thank you. Anyways I better go find Gon." Kurapika replied softly getting to his feet.

He walked towards the door as his knees buckled frm underneath him and he fell. Leorio shot up and was instantly at Kurapika's side.

" Are you okay? What happened?" Leorio asked frantically.

" I'm alright my knees were too weak and gave out." Kurapika said calming the brunette.

" Thank god. Come on. Hold on to me." Leorio said helping the blonde to his feet.

Kurapika clung to Leorio's arm as they slowly made their way to the living room. Once there, Gon looked at the door way and gasp, grabbing onto Killua's shirt sleeve. Kurapika looked up, lips curling in and out of a small smile. It killed him that Gon was afraid of him.

" Leorio, take me back up stairs, I can't take this any more!" Kurapika said softly but loud enough for Gon to hear.

" Kurapika, are you feeling better?" Gon ased cautiously.

" Well really, no much but yes. Leorio comforted me telling me sweet things. I really do owe him a lot." Kurapika replied with a happy smile.

" I-I was really scared! I thought you were going to go insane! I wanted to cry out and grab you into a world of peace. I didn't know how. I didn't know how I could comfort you!" Gon cried out flinging himself at Kurapika, who stumbled back and slid down the wall to the floor and a loud thump.

" Ngh!" Kurapika cried out in pain.

Gon hugged Kurapika and wouldn't let go.

" Kurapika are you alright?" Leorio asked panickedly.

" Ugh, It hurts!" Kurapika replied as tears pricked his eyes.

" Gon get off! You're hurting him!" Killua yelled from across the room standing on the couch.

Gon pulled back immediately. He looked at Kurapika's face which was twisted into a look of severe pain. He helped the blonde to his feet and cling to Leorio's arm.  
" Kurapika, why don't we go put you back in bed. I think it's safest for you." Leorio suggested petting Kurapika's soft blonde hair.  
" I agree." Kurapika choked out.  
Leorio lead Kurapika upstairs and into his room again. He laid the blonde on the bed and covered him up. " Sweet dreams, Kurapika." Leorio whispered kissing the boy's forehead.  
Kurapika smiled softly and closed his eyes. He fell asleep as Leorio looked over him.


End file.
